Flocos de Neve
by HiddenStoryteller
Summary: Theodore está casado com Amy há quatro anos e tem-se resignado à sua vida de casado. No entanto, nunca conseguiu esquecer Jo nem o quão era feliz ao seu lado. Agora, Jo está em sua casa... E ele não consegue controlar o que realmente sente.


**Disclaimer**: Todas as personagens de Mulherzinhas (_Little Women_) pertencem a Louisa May Alcott.

* * *

**Un**

_Sempre Jo_.

Theodore observa-os a correr, um atrás do outro. Têm-no feito toda a manhã. A mãe, de cabelos compridos e castanhos, completamente soltos ao sabor do vento gelado, apanha o filho no ar, uma criaturinha engraçada de cabelos escuros. Caiem na neve e soltam gargalhadas tão vivas que derretem o gelo no telhado. É uma imagem tão quente e suave, que o homem não consegue deixar de sorrir.

Pousa a mão no vidro frio. A mãe e o seu filho tinham vindo passar um mês na velha mansão Laurence, enquanto o marido viajava até Frankfurt, para uma reunião com colegas filósofos. Tinha sido o mês mais feliz de toda a sua vida: brincava com o filho de Jo e com ela de manhã até à noite. Usava o seu escritório como forte e punha a mesa ao contrário para brincar aos soldados com o pequeno Peter. À noite, enquanto a criança dormia, lia a histórias de Jo e corriam a casa toda novamente, à procura de livros escondidos ou de passagens secretas. Como se tivessem novamente 16 anos e não 25. Como se ele não fosse casado com Amy nem ela com o Professor Bhaer. Tê-la em sua casa era voltar àqueles dois anos de ternura e encanto, em que ele se escapulia às lições do Brooke para ir ter com as irmãs March. Ou melhor, para ir ter com Jo. Era sempre Jo.

Puxou a poltrona e deixou que a sua mão esquerda apoiasse a cabeça no braço da cadeira, enquanto ele se enrolava sobre si próprio. A cara de Jo parecia feita de luz, perfeitamente oval, com feições suaves. Ela, com o seu vestido castanho já velho e puído, dançava com o filho e corria rapidamente atrás dele, puxando raivosamente a bainha do vestido, para que não lhe atrapalhasse a correria. Apesar da sua gravidez, mantivera-se alta, desengonçada e magricela, embora estranhamente delicada e esguia.

Na mão de Theodore mantinha-se a recordação dos seus cabelos macios, com cheiro a alfazema. Era quase tortura - todas as noites, na biblioteca, ela aninhava-se nele e liam juntos. Ele enterrava o rosto nos cabelos dela, fingindo ter sono e ela ria-se dele. Os cabelos dela eram tão macios e leves...

Suspirou. Não devia mesmo pensar nela daquela maneira – era mais que errado, era adultério. A semana passada tinha ousado passar pelo quarto dela quando Jo se preparava para dormir. Sabia que ela escrevia um pouco no espaçoso parapeito da janela grande antes de ir dormir - só não sabia que ela o fazia já com a camisa de dormir vestida. Passava da meia-noite e doía-lhe a barriga de tanto rir com a mulher de longos cabelos escuros, mas queria mostrar-lhe um livro que encontrara finalmente debaixo da mesa da biblioteca. Como vira a porta um pouco encostada, hesitara entrar, mas espreitara, esperando encontrá-la a embalar o filho. A ideia momentânea de a encontrar num momento de ternura com o filho parecia-lhe tão agradável, que abrira a porta já com um sorriso nos lábios.

Encostou a cabeça à janela. Aquilo que vira naquela noite tinha sido a mais maravilhosa das visões. Mesmo após um final de juventude teimosamente boémio e depravado, ver a sua Jo apenas com a sua camisa de dormir translúcida causara-lhe uma intensa falta de ar. Ela era... Perfeita. As pernas esguias que escapavam-se do tecido, envoltas por braços nus, e o tecido branco da camisa esvoaçava ao sabor do vento. O pescoço branco de Jo arqueava-se para trás, deixando os ombros serem acariciados pelos cabelos. Theodore não se mexera durante mais de cinco minutos, hipnotizado pela pureza da mulher. Um barulho nas escadas fê-lo desviar o olhar e seguir em frente no corredor sombrio. Até aí... Até àqueles cinco minutos fatídicos, ele conseguira refrear os seus sentimentos. Agora, sonhava com ela e com o seu sorriso meigo, todas as noites. Acordava a chamá-la e não a conseguia tirar da cabeça.

Jo caía ao chão pela enésima vez e o filho ria-se dela. A touca que normalmente lhe envolvia a cabeleira estava perdida entre as rosas de Inverno. As empregadas da mansão olhavam para ela e riam também, tentando chamar a atenção do pequenito de olhos vivos e grandes. Apesar de Theodore "viver" no seu escritório, não deixava de ouvir as conversas das criadas enquanto elas faziam as camas. Segundo elas, as maneiras de estar, andar e de se comportar de Amy assemelhava-se às de uma duquesa ou de uma jovem que tivesse nascido na alta sociedade. E era verdade – Amy fazia de tudo para que ninguém se apercebesse da sua origem, o que era uma verdadeira tolice, na opinião de Theodore. Contudo, parecesse ou não uma duquesa, a admiração sentida pela patroa não chegava aos calcanhares da admiração que elas sentiam por Jo. Claro que diziam que ela não tinha nem charme, nem uma cara muito bonita, nem sequer jeito para andar – mas ela era bondosa e amável, características que Amy fora perdendo ao longo do tempo.

Por momentos, o olhar de Theodore deslocou-se até ao retrato que tinha na parede atrás de si, coberta por papel vitoriano. Era uma paisagem campestre, com quatro jovens adultas – as quatro garotas March. Margaret era a personagem mais à direita, de pele ebúrnea e traços graciosos, que bordava placidamente uma colcha. Elizabeth, risonha e feliz, de rosto perfeitamente redondo, brincava com gatinhos. Ao seu lado, estranhamente colocada ao meio, estava Amy, atrás de um cavalete, parcialmente encoberta. Na verdade, o que era visível eram os seus longos caracóis louros e um olhar azul. Vislumbrava-se um sorriso tímido, como se Amy se tivesse recusado a aparecer na sua própria pintura. Era um quadro encantador e, segundo a esposa de Theodore, extremamente inadequado para o seu escritório. Uma pintura religiosa seria perfeitamente aceitável, ou o retrato do avô ou mesmo da esposa. No entanto, apesar de Amy praticamente ter decorado a casa a seu gosto, Theodore exigira que aquele quadro, um dos primeiros de Amy, ficasse no seu escritório. "Para me ajudar a seguir no trabalho." – Dissera ele. Tal como elas o tinham ajudado a seguir em frente na sua juventude.

Isso ignorando que tinham sido elas tanto a sua salvação como o seu calvário.

Apesar de Theodore estar parcialmente encoberto pela cortina carmesim, Jo apanhou o seu olhar e acenou, pousando o filho ao seu colo e fazendo-o acenar para Theodore. Theodore acenou também, de uma maneira infantil. Estava casado com Amy há quatro anos e sempre se interrogara se ela não quereria ser mãe. No entanto, ela parecia rejeitar veemente a hipótese, argumentando que ambos tinham ainda muito para "viver" antes de se dedicarem completamente à família. O que fazia sentido, na sociedade em que viviam – qualquer jovem, numa família rica e minimamente liberal, adiantaria a maternidade ao máximo. Ou pelo menos, Amy fazia-o, com todo o apoio incondicional de Laurie.

Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do dia em que a pedira tolamente em casamento. Tentando ser o "bom vizinho", fugira para a Europa novamente, retomando os negócios do avô e fechando o assunto da música de vez. Voltara e Amy, vendo um marido aceitável e rico, casara-se com ele, pensando que ele só tinha agora olhos para si. E, durante um ano, ele só tinha tido olhos para ela. Até a voltar a ver, grávida, pálida, linda, na carruagem, para o visitar. No instante em que ela lhe atirara os braços ao pescoço e ele sentira o volume inesperado na sua barriga, foi como se uma faca o tivesse ferido no estômago. Naquele instante, as visões luxuriantes da loura Amy desapareceram para dar lugar a Jo e ao seu rosto feliz. Nesse serão chuvoso, Theodore não a largara, sob o pretexto de Jo ser uma irmã para ele e de não dever andar de carruagem, dada a proximidade com o nascimento da criança. A sua preocupação, mórbida para Amy, levara-o a insistir que Jo pernoitasse em sua casa.

_Não temos nada arranjado Laurie._ – Amy sorrira delicadamente. – _A Jo teria de dormir comigo, porque os outros quartos ainda não foram arranjados, e o Professor nem sequer teria onde dormir…_

Questões patéticas. A casa era enorme e as camas estavam sempre prontas. Mas Jo, prática como sempre, dissera que aguentava perfeitamente uma noite de carruagem e deixara-os sozinhos. Ele resmungara o resto da noite, preocupado com a "amiga" e irritara inclusive Amy. Nos dias seguintes escrevera dúzias de cartas a Meg e Brooke, perguntando por Jo e pela criança.

_Sempre Jo, sempre Jo!_

Amy sempre tivera um defeito: o seu egoísmo. O mesmo egoísmo que a levara a queimar o primeiro manuscrito de Jo, levava-a agora a preservar o dinheiro da família de forma ciosa e opulenta – tudo aquilo que era emprestado às irmãs era contado até ao último penny, mas ela usava as melhores jóias de Londres.

_Sempre soube que me casaria com alguém rico._

Frase de uma mulher - criança, que já sabia bem a ferocidade das palavras. Afinal de contas, a tia March encarregara-se de a educar convenientemente. Amy era a anfitriã perfeita, mas dificilmente seria a mãe perfeita.

_Não me casarei com alguém que esteja apaixonado pela minha irmã._

Olhando uma última vez para o rosto feliz de Jo, Theodore afastou-se da janela e sentou-se novamente na sua secretária, impecavelmente arrumada. Em cima dela, amachucada e remexida, jazia uma carta, trazida naquela manhã. Amy regressava naquela noite e a mansão devia estar resplandecente e não num palco de teatro e brincadeiras de crianças. As criadas não teriam descanso naquele dia, mas Theodore prometera a si mesmo compensá-las, sem o conhecimento da mulher. Por "esquecimento" o dono da mansão Laurence não mencionara que Jo ficara na sua mansão sem o marido. Se o tivesse feito, Amy regressaria nesse mesmo dia, sozinha, se tal fosse necessário.

Esfregou a sua cabeleira castanha, tentando arrancar-se do torpor que o assolava. De olhos fechados, lembrava-se da tarde solarenga em que Jo chegara, sem aviso prévio, dizendo que tirara umas férias antecipadas, que a escola ficara entregue a duas professoras que se tinham mudado recentemente para a pequena vila, e que tinha saudades do seu "Teddy" e que Bhaer fora para a Holanda e Meg não podia aturar mais crianças em casa. Dissera tudo aquilo enquanto se atirava para os seus braços e o apertava contra si, fazendo-o sentir a sua cintura esguia. Ele caíra no chão com ela, rindo como um perdido. Foi aí que reparou em Peter, já perfeitamente equilibrado nas suas duas perninhas frágeis, com um ar risonho. Perdoara à criança a interrupção do seu abraço, pela inocência. Na verdade, como só a vira duas vezes após o seu nascimento (Amy não permitira mais, com as suas viagens intermináveis), Theodore mal se lembrava da criança.

_Amy, eu gostava de ir ver o filho da Jo. O teu sobrinho._

_Jo, sempre a Jo!_

E agora… Ela voltava. O aperto à volta do coração de Laurie aumentou de forma considerável. Se já agora era difícil manter as aparências, com a presença da mulher… Era uma idiotice, na verdade. Ele era casado e ela era apenas a sua melhor amiga. As coisas deviam manter-se naqueles moldes.

Mas quem o tinha mandado ir-se apaixonar por Jo?

Olhou para o calendário. O marido de Jo regressava daí a duas semanas. Com sorte Amy iria embora novamente daí a uma semana, tal como dissera na carta, para um encontro de pintoras. O problema seria precisamente o encontro das duas irmãs… Sentiu a cabeça a picar com o esforço. Aquilo era realmente ridículo – quase que lhe apetecia expulsar Amy de casa só para puder prolongar aquele fim de Outono com Jo. E evitar o Inverno com Amy.

Theodore tamborilou os dedos na mesa. Podia convencer Jo a participar num pequeno teatro… De certo que ela alinharia.

Voltou para a janela, em duas passadas, correndo novamente o cortinado. Jo podia dizer que chegara naquele mesmo dia, porque Meg precisava de paz em sua casa. Meg não era metediça (nem tinha tempo) para revelar o destino da sua irmã a Amy, sem que ela o perguntasse. E as cartas chegavam com atraso…

Vendo novamente Jo a acenar-lhe, Laurie correu para fora do escritório, com o coração mais leve. Pela primeira vez em quatro anos, sentia-se novamente jovem e verdadeiramente "Laurie".

* * *

**N.A.: **Olá a todos! Este é o primeiro capítulo de "Flocos de Neve", a minha fic de Mulherzinhas. Para se situarem, a acção decorre depois de tudo o que aconteceu no filme de 1994 - Beth já morreu, Meg teve gémeos, Jo foi pedida em casamento pelo Professor Bhaer e Laurie pediu Amy em casamento. Espero que gostem!


End file.
